The Twin Oakleaves
by Sayomie
Summary: SPOILERS! Will x Evanlyn. The first one. This is just a draft so don't start a flame war.
1. My Old Friend

*****SPOILERS*****

**Ok, so this is my first story for Ranger's Apprentice. After I read the fourth book, I thought about Everlyn/Princess Cassandra. I thought about how much she cared for Will and that she actually liked Will until the fourth book where Will declines the request for the Royal Scouts. Horace and Evanlyn made me shiver a little bit. But the main thing is that I changed so much of the characters that it's not funny. I'm serious. I even had to draw them since they didn't really have pictures. I messed up so many times my recycle bin filled. So anyways, I placed Evanlyn in the Ranger's Crop. (don't ask me why) and had went through training through Halt (I'm not writing a story about … ok, maybe) and obtained the Bronze Oakleaf (she gets silver in the story). Most of the 6 – 8 books are spoiled.**

**Everlyn – 18, brown hair (I know its blonde. Stop bothering me!), dark blue Ranger's Clock, silver – green eyes**

**Silver – Everlyn horse**

**Will – 19, black hair, brown eyes (Picture: http:/ i ./_cb20101002122323/rangersapprentice/ i mages/d/d0/icon_) **

**(Note: You have to understand that this is just my opinions for couples. I'm really sorry if I'm the only Will/Everlyn shipper. If you are a Horace/Everlyn shipper **

**DON'T READ THIS! AND IF YOU DO DON'T START A WAR IN THE COMMENTS**

**And yes, I know Horace proposed to her.)**

**Will POV**

Wow, I never knew a mission would be this tough. Gods, war in the country was surely back breaking. Well, at least it was good to be back. I saw Halt's cabin in the distance. I ran and got to it seven seconds flat. I could hear his voice in the training yard.

"Yes, aim for the target…Ready…Fire…Good shot"

An arrow hiss went thud against a target. I could tell it was a good shot.

"So Halt, when am I supposed to get the Silver Oakleaf"

That voice was so familiar. I went inside the cabin and went to the door. I opened it slightly and peered outside. Halt was standing directing his new apprentice. The apprentice was showing her back to me. Wait, that's weird. I never knew a female would apply to being a Ranger. She had a dark blue cloak and long, silky hair. But somehow, she seemed so familiar to me. She notched another arrow to her bow and shot. The arrow hit the target middle.

"Soon. After you do that quest I was talking about, your father will probably give it"

Father? Who was her father? Why can't I remember her? I was about to close the door when a forest wind hit the cabin. I door flung open and I flew back. Both Halt and the girl looked back. When I got to my senses I found Halt helping me up.

"Will, you return" he said happily. "How did the mission go?"

"Back breaking" I mumbled and rubbed me head.

The girl walked to me and I finally recognized her. Evanlyn! Or Princess Cassandra.

"Oh my god" she said shocked. "Will!"

She tackled me with a hug. Ouch. She became so strong now that she grew. I stood awkwardly as my friend was hugging me. Halt rolled his eyes and shook his head. I sighed and snaked my arms around her. No wonder I couldn't recognize her. Her hair was now brown not blonde, she grew so much, and the most surprising thing is that she was a Ranger. She finally got off me.

"Evanlyn" I said. "I never knew you were a Ranger"

"Oh…um, I didn't really want to be only a princess and stay in a castle all day" she insisted. "I asked my dad if I could go adventurous. So he appointed me as a Ranger with Halt"

"I didn't really mind" Halt cut in. "She had pretty much all the skills as a Ranger. She was also a quick learner. So after a couple of years, she became this. She is also getting the Silver Oakleaf soon"

I was really impressed. I never knew she could become a Ranger. I couldn't say anything. All of a sudden, she laughed.

"C'mon speechless" she said. "Let's go to the river"

I smiled. Halt nodded to me, giving permission to take her.

"I'll race you" I taunted.

The river was a really nice place downhill from Halt's cottage.I ran out the door. She started to come after me. Damn, she was fast. But I wasn't going to let her win. I sped up my run a little. Suddenly, I heard a flick and felt a sharp sting in my leg. I look down to see I got hit by a stone. It wasn't sharp, but it still hurt. I tumbled and fell next to the water on the lake. Evanlyn came right next to me with her sling shot.

"You're never going to beat me, Will" she said with a smile and helped me up.

*****OoOoOoOoOoOo*****

We were by the lake side with our feet in the water. I was lain back watching the clouds go by. We were both quiet until I finally broke the silence.

"How was the wedding with Horace?" I asked.

"Oh, um Will" she said. "I wasn't there when he purposed to me. My twin was on that mission"

"I never knew you had a twin"

"Neither did I. But I finally found out and asked her to go on the mission for me while I was training with Halt. So when Horace found out, he came after me. I explained it to him, but he never forgave me"

We had a long time long time of silence. I felt bad for Horace. I know that I was jealous of him for having Evanlyn but still. I remembered when Evanlyn saved me from the warmweed and when I took her back from getting kidnapped. I knew that Evanlyn had some feeling for me back then but now…

"So, who's your horse?" I asked.

"Oh, Halt gave me one when I started. It's with Halt. Its name is Silver."

"Cool. I hope to see it"

"Will, about my quest…"

"You want me to come?"

"I was going to ask if I can have some tips but sure"

I stood up and looked at her.

"If you really want me to come, tell Halt" I told her. "I'll always be there for you"

She smiled and stood up. We walked back to Halt's cottage together.

**Ok, you might be saying WTF? But right now, I only read up to the fifth book. I don't really know what the others are about the others. This is just to give an idea for you guys. I know I spoiled the whole plot but I am who I am. -.- Anyways, good luck, come back, R & R, and all that stuff. Peace.**


	2. AN: Happy Holidays

**Dear Readers,**

**~~~~~~MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS~~~~~~**

**2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 2011 **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YOU GUYS JUST REMEMBER TO PRESS THAT LITTLE "REVIEW" BUTTON AND WE'LL MAKE THIS YEAR THE BEST.  
**

**~~Justin~~**

**=D **

**PS: KEEP READING. PJO 4EVER  
**


	3. The Annual Ball

**Evanlyn's POV**

I could remember it like it was yesterday. Wait, it was yesterday. Oh right. I finally saw Will again. I remember his soft brown hair, cute brown eyes, and his nice smile….

I slapped my head. To tell the truth, I still liked Will even though I didn't want to admit it. Half the reason I became a Ranger was for him. But still, I knew it couldn't happen. He was still in love with the Diplomatic Service girl, Alyss. We've been friendlier because she thought Horace proposed to me. My life is like a story book to read. (Yea, that's really funny. Me a story book character) The water of the lake washed up to my foot. It was sunset and the sky grew really pretty. Something touched my feet. I looked down and saw a little shell. I picked it up. Wow, I never thought shells could be this beautiful. Being stuck in a castle being a Princess, you don't see much of this. But now that I was a Ranger, I observed more. I sighed and clipped the shell to my necklace.

"You're surely bothered" said a familiar voice next to me. Of course I looked to my side.

"Gilan!" I said.

"Hey, hey, hey" he said. "Don't blow my cover"

I smiled. Gilan was a friend of Will's that trained my when Halt wasn't here.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to visit Halt" he said. "Saw you here so I came"

"You know Will is here" I told him

"Really?" he said. "Haven't seen him since our last quest"

"Gilan" I said. "I want to ask Will to go with me to the castle ball"

Gilan started to smile.

"I think you should, Evan" he said. "You two look like a cute couple"

I punched him in the arm. He yelped in surprise.

"What was that for?" he said innocently.

"Me and Will don't look like a cute couple" I said. Unfortunately, I felt the blood rush through my face. Gilan started to laugh.

"You should see your face" he said mid laugh.

I slapped my head. He stopped laughing and got serious.

"I just saying" he said. "I really think you should"

"But how about if he says no?" I said. "I'll get embarrassed"

"He won't" Gilan said with a smile. "If he does, I'll get him"

I smiled too. I gave a hug to Gilan and ran off to the castle. I stopped and looked back. Of course, he was gone. I went into the village and the people greeted me. A kite sailed toward me and I caught it before it got stuck in the tree. A boy came over. He smiled and said thank you to me. He went back to flying his kite with his little friends. I went to the castle park where it was very quiet. I heard really good music and I followed it. Of course I found Will next to a pond, using his lyre. Ever since he used his mandola, he tried using a different instrument. Orman gave him a soft wooden lyre, and now he's even good at that.I recognized the song in an instant. It was the parody he made about Halt.

_Greybeard Halt is a friend of mine _

_He lives on Redmont's hill _

_Greybeard Halt never took a bath _

_And they say He never will! _

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt _

_Fare thee well, I say _

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt _

_I'll see you on your way _

_Greybeard Halt, he lives with goats _

_That's what I've heard tell _

_He hasn't changed his socks for years _

_But the goats don't mind the smell! _

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt _

_Fare thee well, I say _

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt _

_I'll see you on your way_

He finished his song and put down his lyre. I finally got the courage and came out of the trees. Since my Ranger's cloak was on, I snuck behind him and was about to call, when he turned around and pinned me to the ground. The hood of the cloak came off and I was revealed. Once he found out who it was, he let go of me.

"What are you doing here, Evanlyn" he asked.

"I just came here to … see the pond!" I tried to say making up a lame excuse

He just smiled at me in a bemused way. I started to blush and calling me stupid in my mind. I mean, the princess of Araluen can trick anyone into anything but makes a lame excuse in front of her own friend. Fine, my friend is kind of handsome. No he is very handsome. Oh my gods, I can't even concentrate when I'm in front of Will.

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

"No, no, no!" I said nervously. "It's just cold"

"Evanlyn, it's the middle of summer" he said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Stop laughing"

Now my face was really red. Why can't I do this?

"I'm so sorry" he said sarcastically.

Then he started to laugh again. He fell on the grass clutching his stomach. I didn't know what happened next, but I started to laugh too. I don't know why, it just seemed funny. Then Will got serious.

"Why did you come here anyways?" he asked.

"I just came to ask you something" I said and looked directly into the clear water of the pond.

"What?" he asked.

"The Annual Ball is coming soon" I said with fake confidence. "And I want you to be my partner"

He started to look away. Great, I knew he would say no. He turned back to me, smiling.

"Sure" he insisted.

"What?"

"Sure. I'll go with you" he answered. "I never was invited to a ball with someone. I just meet someone there. Always a first chance"

I smiled and hugged him tightly. I could feel his face heating up and I knew mines were the same thing.

"I'll meet you there" he said and walked away.

I sighed. "So much to do and so little time"

**Hour before the Ball…**

"My hair's a mess!" I yelled to my father.

"Cassie" he said. "I'll fix it. Don't worry"

My hair was looking all tangled and dirty after all that Ranger's work. There was dirt and sand all sand all over and it looked like a rat's nest. I quickly washed it as my dad (Ahem, the King) was taking out combing tools. I already picked out the perfect cloths, a long, white dress with many ruffles at the end. It was perfect for me because I can't trip on it. Also, I got those white long glove thingies that people with fashion wear. After I washed my hair, I came out and sat at a mirror. My dad came with a comb and straightened it out for me. I ended up looking fantastic.

"How did you do this dad?" I asked.

"Magic" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Now let's go meet your friend Will"

I nodded and put on my dress. We went outside the castle and outside. Will wasn't there and I got disappointed.

"Boo" someone said and jumped out of the bush.

I screamed and bumped into my father. Of course, it was Will. I glared at him.

"Sorry" he said.

"It's ok" I said. "At least you came today"

He looked really good because of many reasons. First of all, he combed his hair and wore a tuxedo. Second, he looked really built but he was still lean and skinny. I liked that. Not too fat and not too freakishly looking. My father and I separated into different carriages. It was for safety reason even though I didn't know why. The Ball was far wasn't far away. Will and I climbed in and the carriage started to move. We were silent and I didn't know why. The driver of the cart was outside so he couldn't hear anything.

"I have something for you" he finally said.

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked at him.

He reached into his tuxedo and pulled out a jewelry box and opened it. Inside was a silver amulet with a small, lustrous emerald charm. It matched my eyes so to it was an opening that had the shape of an oak leaf. I gasped. It was so beautiful.

"If you're ever in danger, just rub the emerald" he said softly. "I'll always know where to find you"

He took out a charm that looked like mine. Instead of green there, it was chocolate brown which matched his eyes. In the opening was his Silver Oak leaf. My eyes started to blur.

"Thanks, Will" I choked under my joyous tears.

I placed a hand of one of his cheeks and kissed the other. I know this is cheesy but I felt so happy at this moment

The carriage finally stopped and we got out. Will helped me and we entered the great ball. Everyone was already getting their seats. We got reserved in the VIP section. That's what you get if you're the princess of Araluen. Evanlyn and I went to greet both of our friends. Everyone was everywhere and this looked like it was in full room got dark and the doors closed. The disco light turned on (**AN:I don't knowif they had lightbulbs but I am assuming they did. Go Thomas Edison!) **and the music turned on and everyone was cheering. It was dancy music, like the music that has a lot of "action". After a while of wild dancing with my friends, the music turned to slow and peaceful. Everyone scrambled to find their partners. I found Will and quickly grabbed him. He was in surprise but finally figured out what was happening. I put my arms on his shoulder and he held on my waist. We were about the same height so it was perfect.

"I'm not really a dancer" he said shyly.

"There's always a first time" I said, imitating him.

He nodded and we dance slowly. He was really good at it, even though it was his first time. Finally, the light turned back on and my father was on the stage. He hit the glass cup to get everyone's attention. Everyone sat down and my father started his speech. The waiters already set down drinks, and they looked really suspicious.

"I thank everyone who was at the war, defending the rights of Araleun. They were brave and fought hard. That goes to the warriors, archers, calvery, and even the Ranger's!" Everone cheered. "Everyone was brave. So this Annual Ball is dedicated to them. I hoped everyone having a good time. Cheers to everyone" Everyone cheered again, raised their drinks and drank from them.

After a moment, I felt my vision getting blurry. I zoned in and out. I saw my dad gasp and fall on the floor. Everyone started to get drugged. I looked at Will and we both collapsed onto the floor. The last image I saw was the waiters were coming out, and I saw they were not helping anyone. They got into the stage and grabbed dad. I tried to yell but I couldn't. I heard a lot of screaming before Will grabbed my hand and I fainted.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What happened to the king? Who are these "waiters"? What am I going to do with this cliffhanger? And especially, when am I getting my vanilla latte because I'm feeling tired. Anyways, click those blue words called "Review" and everyone is going to be happy. Please whatever you do, don't whatever you do don't start a flame war. Constructive critism. I know some people will do constructive critisms called flame. And those people will be dead in the next five minutes**

**~~Justin~~**

**Pst-If your a Percy Jackson fan, read my other story.**


End file.
